23rd_century_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Kraven
Brief Description Also known as: -Space Badgers -Space Nomads Average life span: -60 to 80 yrs -120 yrs + (upper classes) Height: ~1.8m Weight: ~100 kilos Brief Description: The Kraven are short, stocky and a highly aggressive race that bear a resemblance to a large badger. They stand in at an unimpressive 1.8m (5ft, 10in) tall (on their hind limbs) but weigh in at anywhere from 100 to 104 kilos (220~230lbs). The are covered in moderately long fur over most of their body and can differ from as dark as a solid black to a snowy white color. Most of their mass comes from thick muscle reinforced by incredibly strong bones. It's generally considered that they have the strength of at least three average Earthmen and have been known to be able to rip the limbs off from other races in combat. Besides being particularly strong they also have a set of sharp claws. Their forelimbs have a set of short very sharp short claws similar in appearance to long nails and are very well acquainted for slashing in combat or digging. Besides that their forelimbs have three fingers of equal length and a short opposable thumb. Their hind-limbs have a longer, thicker, and much duller set of claws primarily used to dig into the ground for running. These limbs resemble more of a paw than a hand but they still have higher mounted semi-opposable thumb. Knowing this you would infer the Kraven are a quadruped species and spend the majority of their time on all fours. Even then they're able to stand, sit, or even kneel on their hind limbs for such things as eating, shooting, or just trying to reach something high up. This particular advantage means they're are very fast and generally shoot while on all fours from a prone position. This also means their ship corridors are very small, so small most other species would either be too large to even fit or it would force them to crawl. This gives them a particularly good advantage in the event of a boarding since the boarders would either have to overcome great difficulty going through their tight corridors or be unable to chase the Kraven past the Cargo bay. Religion It's believed most Kraven have no religious beliefs though some still hold to beliefs similar to the ancient shamans of Earth. Language Not much is truthfully known about their language other than its next to impossible for another species to speak and very hard to learn its written form. When it's usually heard in the form of clicks, chatters, and chitters and just a slight variation in pitch or length could mean the difference between an insult and a compliment. This generally means any early attempts at peaceful contact were likely taken as threats and could be one reason for their highly aggressive nature. History All that's known is they've been traveling across the galaxy for some time. The space badger nomads if you will. Destroying everything in their way and searching for something, but what? Whatever it is they've taken a great liking to whatever they see in Coalition and they seem very willing to die for it. Technology Much of their technology resembles that of of the old coalition but with a little flare of their own. This leaves most to believe the Kraven got many of their advancements through the discovery of an abandoned Old Coalition ship or base. Their ships vary in size from 2km+ to as small as 200m, they're heavily armed and armored and have small crews. Their primary weapons tend to be missiles and rail guns with some ships sporting particle beams, which were either taken off another ship or reverse engineered. It's not fully known which. Their ground forces consist of heavily armed marines which are armed with hand held rail guns. These terrifying weapons are incredibly powerful but also unwieldy. The shear recoil would likely kill a human or rip his arm out of socket. Their armor appears to be able to absorb most projectile weapons and is semi-effective against plasma cannons but not for long. They also use air breathing fighters and fast hover craft transports along with large towed artillery rail guns. Tactics Originally classified as just "barbarians", their lack of raiding and high tendency to conquer the areas they attack has had many rethinking what exactly their motives are. From experience in space and planetary combat it has shown they do exhibit advanced tactics even though they're classified as a lesser intelligent species. Chain of Command -High Chieftain (A King of sorts who is "elected" by the burrow ministers usually for an outstanding ability to lead and for past military deeds, his term is life.) -Burrow Ministers (Similar to a Senate of Governors, think of each minister as a Governor of his respected area, in this case being an area of the civilian fleet but originally just a part of the planet or a "burrow".) -High Admiral of the Kraven Navy -High General of the Kraven Marines -Civilian Council (A council of upper class Kraven who control much of the private trade.) Today Pending